


The Only

by SherlZhou



Series: 现实向短篇 [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlZhou/pseuds/SherlZhou





	The Only

裴柱现feat的单曲发行了，就在SM TOWN日本场的一天前，歌刚出来的时候，成员们正好在去机场的路上，车里坐着一二三四五，一个不少，金艺琳怎么能放过这种好机会，果断选择用手机外放。结果在前奏响起的一刹那，坐在副驾驶的裴柱现就立马一个猛回头，吓得孩子差点没拿稳手机，啪嗒摔了。

“金艺琳mi！”

裴柱现一急，方言就自动自发地装弹上膛，一出口瞬间变成可可爱爱的大邱裴兔兔。

“要听自己戴上耳机听！”

大姐嫩脸一红，白皙的肤色以肉眼可见的速度变粉，她正瞪着那一双水汪汪的大眼睛，前段时间意外诞生的刘海跑了几撮出来，这副模样，实在是毫无震慑力。

金艺琳吐吐舌头，露出乌龟笑容，得意洋洋地抬起手四处招招，似乎这样更方便把音乐扩散开来似的，欠打得很。

“柱现欧尼的新歌出来了？”

坐在忙内旁边的孙胜完挑高了眉毛，一脸惊喜地看着前座的裴柱现。

“嗯。”

裴柱现小声应了一声，立马伸手向后面挥了挥，奈何胳膊不够长，看起来有点像撒娇的意味。

“呀，金艺琳，关掉。”

出道五年次的南韩当红女子偶像组合大姐大裴柱现，在熟人面前听自己的歌还是摆脱不了某种微妙的羞耻感，特别这次是单曲，只有她的声音，裴柱现索性转过身，扒着椅背直直地盯着始作俑者，脸红得不成样子，又羞又娇的，在这之间，她默不作声又迅速地看了一眼左后排坐着的人。

康涩琪正看着家里老小（划掉）日常拌嘴，乐呵呵地笑着，别提多憨了，如果在便利店买棒棒糖，人家少给她找五百韩元，她还以为是自己占了便宜那种。

“我不要，多好听，我还要发insta。”

金艺琳一脸坏笑，那德行真实欠打，裴柱现气急，恨不得不管交通守则扑到后排把熊孩子就地正法了。

“那就派yerimi做打歌代表了。”

后排飘过来一个轻飘飘的甜腻嗓音，朴秀荣笑了笑，她照常有些晕车，坐在最后一排靠着右边窗户，看着姐姐妹妹打闹。

“我会好~好~给欧尼写推荐语的。”

金艺琳一听姐姐们都给自己撑腰，越发志得意满起来，跟着节奏摇头晃脑，不知道的还以为是她发歌。

裴柱现于是放弃了，她在转回来之前埋怨似的看了眼后排的憨包，指望康涩琪能帮她治治忙内，还不如期望世界和平，明天南韩同婚合法，康涩琪突然开窍，偷摸买了钻戒跟她求婚，裴柱现克制了翻白眼的想法，留下了一个气呼呼的小后脑勺。

而康涩琪并不知道自己被女友在心里腹诽了一通，还火上浇油地说。

“歌词挺好的，嘿嘿。”

裴柱现一听，就知道康涩琪成心逗她，她又迅速转过头，脸上红晕未消。

康涩琪把单眼皮一眯，嘴角差点咧到耳朵根，这模样总让裴柱现生不起气来。

“歌词？”

孙胜完拎着自己的耳机，凑过去看金艺琳的手机，两个脑袋凑一块研究了半天，然后露出了两副浮夸的嫌恶脸。

“噢，嗯嗯嗯嗯（青梅竹马）了不起。”

金艺琳艺高人胆大，吐槽大姐二姐绝对是拿手好戏，温老师就要含蓄很多了，她转过脸看着自家好兄弟，漫不经心地拍拍手，嘴角挂着调侃的笑容，充满了北美swag。

“Nice one, bro——”

“嘿嘿。”

康涩琪没说什么，隔着车厢和裴柱现对视着，直到对方认输先转回身去。

裴柱现录歌那天结束的时候是康涩琪去接的，也不是刻意，她刚好去公司老楼排练过段时间的家族演唱会上和前辈的合作曲dripdrop，经纪人就一个条藤上两个瓜，顺路一起给接回来了。

本来康涩琪不需要上去录音棚的，可后来又想了想，还是跟经纪人说了声，一溜烟跑了上去。

刚推门进去的时候，裴柱现正收拾包，DJ在一旁跟她道谢，说些普通的客套话。

“Irene xi，这次真谢谢你百忙之中抽出时间跟我合作。”

男人话说的很官方，没什么不得体的。

“应该是我谢谢您愿意给我这个机会才是。”

裴柱现脸上挂着商用笑容，漂亮，矜持，疏淡有礼。

“欧尼。”

康涩琪站在门边出声喊了一声，然后冲棚里的工作人员点点头，挨个打了招呼。她穿着练习用的卫衣牛仔裤，白色的勾牌棒球帽显得她素颜的脸更年少了。

DJ其实是个毛粉，一眼就认出了康涩琪。

“噢！涩琪xi，您好。”

“您好。”

康涩琪冲男人低了低头，又对着裴柱现笑了。

“欧尼，车在楼下呢。”

“嗯。”

裴柱现抿着嘴巴，显得有些不自然。

两个人走得很快，DJ还没来得及要个合照，这令男人呆在录音棚里郁闷了半天。

回程的路上，康涩琪反常地沉默着，裴柱现推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，她心里知道康涩琪在想什么，当时DJ提出合作的时候，康涩琪就显得有些抗拒，点名要裴柱现的原因其实很简单，DJ对女偶像嗓音的欣赏并不遮掩，虽说是音乐上的事情，但自家憨包还是难得吃醋了，可可爱爱的。

可是，裴柱现低头看了眼包里露出半截的歌词纸，回想起当初听demo时的情景，她一向挺喜欢节奏音乐，轻电子，偏舞曲风格，能让人愿意晃起来的，DJ找来的时候，裴柱现其实很乐意合作，而这个想法在看到歌词之后更甚了。

康涩琪倒也不是那种会因为自己闹别扭就说出来麻烦恋人的性格，她对于这件事就一个态度，裴柱现愿意就行，尽管这样，心思细腻的姐姐还是发现了自家小朋友隐约的焦躁，她也没明说，只是今天出门的时候特意到康涩琪房间晃了一圈，年轻人抬着单眼皮看着姐姐眨了眨巴，裴柱现穿的很普通，普通过头了，连妆都没怎么化，一身黑衣黑裤子，外面搭了件格子衬衫，康涩琪看着眼熟，好像是她的，衬衫松松垮垮地罩在小姐姐身上，显得有些大。

康涩琪知道裴柱现的意思，她两三下从床那边爬过来，跪在床尾直起身子抱了抱姐姐，把脑袋塞在人家肩膀里，像只娇纵的猫，完了把裴柱现架在鼻梁上的眼镜拿下来，凑过去啄了一口，又伸手替她戴回去。

“路上小心。”

裴柱现轻轻笑了笑，明亮的黑眼睛默不作声地盯着康涩琪看了一会，然后才出门。

等裴柱现走了以后，康涩琪总是心神不宁，索性爬起来套上衣服，跑到公司练合作曲，反正横竖离得近，心安一些。

够无聊的。

康涩琪拔起鞋跟，暗暗骂了自己一句，但还是开门走了。

裴柱现抿了抿嘴巴，看了眼前排开车的经纪人，悄悄伸手勾住了康涩琪的小指，对方轻轻颤了下，也没拒绝，就任由裴柱现不轻不重地牵着。

康涩琪转向窗外的脸实际在憋笑，女友示好的态度很明显，并没有因为她这些别别扭扭的小心思赌气，康涩琪一时间感到有些美滋滋的，妙啊，就这样，单眼皮决定把这种态度端下去，多享受一会儿裴柱现的纵容。

“欧巴，便利店停一下。”

康涩琪淡淡地开口，在车停稳之前，裴柱现犹豫了一下，但还是松开了年轻人的小指。

“你们先走吧，我待会自己回去。”

康涩琪说完把车门关上，留下裴柱现一个人和她微微皱起的眉头。

实际上一转身康涩琪就后悔了，她真是闲的没事找事，看裴柱现最后的那个表情，以康涩琪的小脑袋瓜实在是捉摸不透姐姐是不是真的生气了。

“够无聊的。”

康涩琪又暗自骂了自己一句，然后提起脚步往便利店走，看看能不能买到魔法胡萝卜之类能哄得一只可爱兔子开心的道具。

结果单眼皮结账的时候瞪着收银台旁边的避孕产品看了半晌，最后拿了一盒边上放着的水果味糖果，她记得姐姐喜欢吃口哨糖，说不定她能用口哨糖吹一首“bad boy”为自己莫名其妙的推拉赎罪。

回宿舍以后发现浴室亮着光，大概率是裴柱现，康涩琪拎着袋子踱到厨房，烧水泡面，她今天白白浪费了一天的精神，身体也累，脑子也累，原来不是她刻意跟裴柱现赌气，她是真的介意，这也没办法，介意是正常的，康涩琪尽量安慰自己。

裴柱现擦着头发出来的时候，康涩琪刚好拖着一口面，猝不及防和她对视了，单眼皮两颊塞得鼓鼓的，也没法开口，就这么和人家干瞪眼，直到裴柱现默不作声地移开视线，往自己卧室走过去，开门，进去，关门，动作一气呵成。

完了。

康涩琪直直把一嘴巴的面咽了下去，玩脱了。

裴柱现也有些累，她和康涩琪认识十年，在一起六年，什么风风雨雨没经历过，虽然谈不上有过什么生死相关的大磨大难，但相比大多数情侣来说，相守的时间和遇上的挫折足以令她们对彼此拥有足够的信任，这一点，裴柱现从未怀疑过，她想康涩琪一定也是这样。

今天这件事，站在裴柱现的角度来说，实在是做到滴水不漏了，或许一开始她就不应该接下这个合作？出道五年次的女偶像被自己突然冒出的想法吓了一跳。

就在这个时候康涩琪探头探脑地从门后面冒出来，像个猥琐的蘑菇，不过是特别漂亮可爱的那款，年轻人刚洗完澡，本就浓密的头发更蓬松了，堆在她的小圆脑袋上，配上那一身小熊睡衣，看起来像是那种，就算是把SM大楼燥塌了，也会被人类群众原谅的那种小崽子。

“你来干嘛？”

裴柱现冷淡地说，她不想立马就原谅康涩琪，特别是刚刚才对自我产生怀疑之后，她裴柱现难道就这么爱康涩琪么？

“表演。”

康涩琪紧张地背着手。

裴柱现维持那副冷淡的神情，心想康涩琪要搞什么花花名堂，这打扮看起来也不像是要跳艳舞哄她开心的，难道这次剑走偏锋，打算跳三只小熊么，裴柱现成年11年了，她绝不会被幼儿歌舞打倒。

康涩琪硬着头皮拿出了刚刚一直藏在身后的口哨糖，鼓起腮帮子猛地吹了一声，结果什么动静都没发出来，气氛一时间有些尴尬。

裴柱现挑了挑眉毛，仍好整以暇地靠在床头，冷眼看着小熊睡衣崽慌了神，她努力地吹着气，可怜的脸蛋都涨红了。

“过来。”

裴柱现实在看不下去了，她只好招招手，口哨糖怎么可能是谁都能吹响的，像她这种艺术家级别的口哨糖演奏家都很难把握气息和角度的调控，天真。

康涩琪红着一张脸蹭过去，看起来像只弱鸡。

“给我。”

摊开手，康涩琪从口袋摸出糖果袋，找了一颗紫色的，十分狗腿地献上去。

“听什么？”

姐姐嘴里叼着糖，含糊不清的问。

“呃，Bad Boy。”

裴柱现看了一眼康涩琪，这人是使绊子的吧，她怎么不听安德烈波切利呢。但是红丝绒艺术团中最著名的口哨糖演奏家还是堵上了职业信仰，裴柱现伸手调整了下嘴巴里的糖果，真挚地开始“who that who that who that boy——”

没两秒钟。

“吹不了，你要干嘛。”

裴柱现把糖三两下嚼了，不错，是葡萄味的。

康涩琪看着姐姐有些发愣，她刚听了几个音，虽然颤巍巍的，但勉强有调。

“这么难吹呢？”

“当然，你以为呢？”

“所以你想干嘛。”

康涩琪拿出兜里的糖果，“还要么？”

裴柱现尽量憋着笑，面无表情地接过来放在床头柜，然后拿过柜子上放着的几张纸递给康涩琪。

“看看。”

歌词纸上有裴柱现做的标记，歌名是《The Only》，是今天她去录的那首合作曲。

康涩琪接过来看了一会儿，然后抬起头看到了裴柱现意味深长的眼神，脸一红，不言不语地蹭上了床。

裴柱现看着康涩琪红着脸躲闪着眼神，一副可怜兮兮委委屈屈的模样，心里哪还有气，她只想疯狂地揉揉小熊睡衣的圆脑袋，把那些有的没的的东西全揉出去。

“我很喜欢这首歌的歌词，所以接了。”

“至于为什么喜欢歌词。”

裴柱现又看了一眼康涩琪，对方乖巧地坐在她侧面，像个小媳妇似的眨巴着眼睛。

“（因为喜欢你。）”

裴柱现在心里尖叫着拒绝了，死活没说出口，如果康涩琪木到这个地步，讲到这份上还不懂她的意思的话，那这恋爱也别谈了。

【经过漫长的时光 依然

如最初般陪在我身旁】

歌词纸上这两句被裴柱现用铅笔标注了，然后在旁边写了个很小的字母，看起来有些像双引号，但康涩琪知道那是个K。

“欧尼，我也喜欢。”

康涩琪把歌词纸又仔细看了看，然后腼腆地笑着，抬头去找裴柱现的视线。

年轻人这样的神情一下令裴柱现想起她们初次见面的时候，十年前，十五岁的康涩琪也是用这种小心又温柔的模样对待她，尽管她是前辈。

她的确始终如一。

“我喜欢你。”

康涩琪伸长了胳膊，越过裴柱现，把歌词纸放回床头柜上，在回来的时候狡猾地停在裴柱现面前，就这么把姐姐困在了她的视线中，然后开口说。

裴柱现腾得红了脸，感到刚刚吃的那颗葡萄味糖果留下的甜味发酵了，令她的口腔有些发酸，如果糖分不被及时补充的话，实在是有些难受，所以她仰起脸接受了年轻人细密的吻。

金艺琳编辑好了insta，凑过去让裴柱现看，小屁孩又扬起了标志性的贱兮兮的微笑。

“怎么样？是不是俏皮中透露着亲昵，活泼中带有一丝调侃。”

裴柱现看着忙内欠扁的笑容，实在是感到孩子长大了，过了狗都嫌的年纪，升级成了姐都嫌。

“呀，你这样写，人家会以为是我逼你的。”

“有什么，真的关系好的才会这样。”

金艺琳拿回手机又捣鼓了一会儿。

“那我再加一句，本人是自动自发自愿的。”

“别，就这样挺好的。”

裴柱现立马说，惹得妹妹又快活地笑起来，十足的小恶魔。

“你赶紧发了就行了。”

不大的车厢里这首歌已经循环播放了三四遍，裴柱现觉得金艺琳再不停止，她宁愿当场跳车，尤其是在歌词暴露之后，从心理上讲简直像是和康涩琪在妹妹们面前直接上演法式舌吻一样破廉耻。

金艺琳心满意足地点了发送，然后刷着粉丝的脑洞留言咯咯咯笑出了声。

“欧尼欧尼，快看！”

【艾：要给你姐姐我好好宣传（大声）

椰：知道了欧尼你看我这就在码文案（乖巧）】

【裴姐 is watching you

【Irene：不愧是我喂大的崽】

【初丁line是真的❤️】

【阿一琳实权队长！】

裴柱现冷着脸看着这些唯恐天下不乱的亲亲粉丝，感叹媒体在现代世界的力量是多么强大，以及，开个人insta账号的事情必须提上日程了，没有话语权谈什么队内实权。

想到这裴柱现隐约有些期待，她没有账号，康涩琪可是有的，小姐姐暗自缴了缴手指，又抿抿嘴巴，一双漆黑的大眼睛眨啊眨的，虽然她知道按照康涩琪的个性，很大概率上不会做这么营业的事情，但......

裴柱现最近用公共账号check康涩琪的主页有些频繁，新时代成熟女性裴柱现突然觉得自己有些小心眼，看着康涩琪更新了两张演唱会后台照，差点手一抖用官方号赞了，吓得她连忙滑出来。

“小气鬼。”

裴兔兔嘟囔了一句，撇了撇嘴巴，脸拉得老长。

“欧尼玩什么呢？”

豹纹康涩琪凑过来的时候又吓了裴柱现一跳，碍于机场里无处不在的镜头，裴柱现没有作声，只是安安静静的站在一边，兴致不高的样子。今天裴柱现在头脑带上窝了个丸子头，飞扬的小乱毛让她显得很年幼，穿得像个刚下芭蕾课的大学生，芭蕾小姐抱着iPad微微嘟起嘴巴，看得站姐捂心口，我们糯米团子牛奶兔兔糖太可了。

裴柱现悄悄看了看身旁站着的恋人，又暗自在心里腹诽了一句。

“小气鬼康涩琪。”

康涩琪仍然戴着那顶白色勾牌棒球帽，她把眼睛遮在了帽檐下面偷偷笑了笑，前几天忙着演唱会的事情，对工作总是认真负责的女主舞抽不出时间管理社交软件，自家女友大人的新歌肯定要支持的，虽然现在再官方打歌时间上有些微妙，但康涩琪还是决定为了姐姐发点什么，她知道身边那个微嘟着嘴的可爱兔子也在偷偷期待着。

第二天晚上有一个国际女童子军训练营的商演，在一个漂亮的公园里，一行人到的时候，刚好傍晚，从舞台背面往远方望过去的时候恰巧能看见一整片天空，无遮无挡，飘荡在远方的树丛上，泛着温柔的粉紫色，当人们看着，心很容易就沉入了某种缥缈柔软的情绪，不自觉就融化了。

裴柱现拉着康涩琪坐在音响箱子上，两个人默不作声地看了一会儿，然后裴柱现不自觉的哼了哼歌，刚好就是那句开头。

“偶尔很好奇，当我看到那天空色彩变换......”

康涩琪听见转过来望向裴柱现，看着她漂亮的侧脸被天空映成了微微的粉，明亮的眼睛里装满了喜爱的情绪，这副神态康涩琪很熟悉，她总是这样看向自己，使年轻人在镜头前没有勇气看回去，康涩琪于是落下了视线，由此发现了对方小巧的耳坠闪着细小又温柔的光，她有的时候很难注意到姐姐身上的饰品，她本身就太过夺目。

裴柱现知道康涩琪在看她，她轻轻晃了晃脚，没有看过去，只是悄无声息地牵住了康涩琪的手。

康涩琪于是回握过去，又将视线投向天空，夏日傍晚的风令人一动也不想动，年轻人很想就这样待着，牵着手，看着天空，直到她们都睡着。

“涩，发型师找你。”

孙胜完刚收拾妥当，短发很适合她，显得既知性又漂亮。

康涩琪坐在椅子上，低着头捏着手机正忙着捣鼓什么，听队友这么说，加快了手上的动作。

“马上。”

“快点，她说要把你假发片好好加固一下。”

温老师揶揄道，走到康涩琪身边打算坐下休息会儿。

康涩琪一下词穷，她抬起眼睛无辜地看着好友，然后又低下头三两下搞定了手里的东西，长腿一迈就走了。

孙胜完奇怪地看着室友嘴角甜蜜的微笑，转头问角落埋头吃鸡的忙内。

“她干嘛了？”

金艺琳懒洋洋地回。

“高级秀恩爱罢了，刚刚拉着我研究了好一会儿怎么给视频配音乐，笨蛋，iMovie都不会。”

“你说什么？”

金艺琳刚好一盘结束，跑毒的时候被对面小坡上的狙一枪爆头，年轻人索性关了游戏调出insta向十万个为什么，TMI代言人温老师走过来。

两个脑袋凑在一起看了一会儿，然后同时沉默了。

“这什么？天空？”

纯良无辜的孙胜完感到一头雾水，除了天空照和一段无声视频以外，她没看出有什么别的。

金艺琳反复确认了以后，终于接受了康涩琪并没有成功把音轨加上的事实，金发女孩长叹了一口气，语重心长地说。

“康涩琪这个大笨蛋......”

“嗯？”

“欧尼，要不要看看我的insta，刚发了好东西噢。”

康涩琪克制不住小雀跃，邀功似地说，裴柱现一愣，然后了然地笑了笑，这下没有天空的光映着了，脸却也是粉的。

“知道啦，（小气鬼。）”

「偶尔很好奇

当我看到那天空色彩变幻

世界上的一切

是否都无法保持最初那副模样

那青翠欲滴的绿叶

不觉间随着季节变化

也慢慢失去了颜色

所谓永远的约定

对于其他人

也立刻失去了意义

Take me back to when we first started

曾经面对面彼此凝望的我们

经过漫长的时光 依然

如最初般陪伴在我身旁

You're the only

The only

You are the one for me

Wanna be with you always

我依然觉得好神奇

仿佛初次遇见你的那份温度

我的心 总是

只要和你在一起就冒出丝丝喜悦

Take me back to when we first started

曾经面对面彼此凝望的我们

彼此凝望的我们

经过漫长的时光 依然

如最初般陪伴在我身旁

You're the only

The only

You are the one for me

Wanna be with you always

Stay with me always

在突然吹来的狂风中

我们如往常一般相伴同行

就这样 不要松开紧握的手

Cause you're the only

Yeah you're the only

比任何都靠近的距离

我希望能在身边 连接你我两颗真心

一直一直

一天即将结束时 也仿佛约好般 彼此相伴

如最初般陪伴在我身旁

You're the only

The only

You are the one for me

Wanna be with you always

Ooh

You are the one for me

Ooh

Wanna be with you always」

——《The Only》


End file.
